TUFF Sonic
by thefirebreatheX
Summary: Tails has made a dimesion portal device but things go wrong when they end up in jail and once there out Dudley breaks there only way home! What will happen? Findout Disclaimer: Sonic belongs SEGA and Sonic Team and T.U.F.F. Puppy belongs to Butch Hartmen
1. Tails' new Device

**Hello people who are wanting to read this fanfic.**

**Before you do that, you should get a little bio about my side of the sonic characters.**

**Amy:Says she hates sonic but really loves him and is very fisty.**

**Sonic:Hes just like from the games but a little bit more arragont. **

**Tails:Follows amy around and is the geek of the bunch**

**The Rest of the sonic cast is almost like the games.**

**The T.U.F.F crew are the same from the T.V. show aswell.**

**Well lets begin!**

It was a sunny day out, Sonic was running for no reason just to feel the wind on him.

Amy was drinking Hot CoCo regardless of it being sunny.

Tails was working on a new device, and was almost done!

"Just a few more tweeks and there!" The two tailed fox said in acomplishment.

He then radio'd his fellow comrades as he wanted to gloat.

A few minutes later and the whole gang was here(except for Silver, Blaze and the other people of course).

Tails had his invention covered under a cloth.

Before Tails could even say a word, Sonic butted in and said "Whats your lastest thingie now?" he asked in anoyance.

"Well if you don't mind," The fox growled "I was just about to tell you"

"LADIES AND GENTALMEN, BUGS AND ALL" He yelled in excitment"I present to you the P.U.T!"

Sonic couldn't help but laugh at the name "The PUT?" He asked "You're really naming it the PUT?" He continued with a chuckle.

"Well for your info" he started "It stands for Portalbal Universe Transporter"

"Wow" Amy said sarcasticly "This must be REAL important"

"It is actully"The fox said the Pink Hedghehog"It teleports you to another universe, even in time!"

Sonic questioned why it was called "PUT" now "Why don't call it the P.U.T.T.D." The blue heghehog asked.

"If i called it that then that would mean that it only controlls time" Shot back at the hedgehog.

"Where is this 'PUT' anyway?" Sonic asked.

Tails remembered that he hadn't show them "PUT" yet so he takes the cloth off and shows the the T.V. remote looking Gadget. "You call this a Universe whatever it looks more like a T.V. remote."

"Well then" the fox said with a smirk, then he picks up the PUT "Would a T.V. remote do THIS!" He than pointed it at the TV and blasted it, To everybody else, it looked like he had changed the channel.

"Yes, Yes it would" Sonic argued.

"Look around" Tails said, and then sniffed the air "Look a round"

Sonic was surprised to see it work because instead of the old metalic wall paper Tails' house had, it was completely white."Woah!" Everbody but Tails said in Unison.

"What happened?" asked Sonic very surprised.

"We have been transported to a universe where..." Tails started as he looks at his device then at Sonic."I really can't make sure of it, though it seems to be where I made my house white"

Three knocks were heard "Hello?" said a voice "Tails you in there?"

"Oh snap!" Tails yelled into the blue. Then instictivly he pressed a button on the remote and everbody in the house dissapeared.

They reapeared at a coffe shop "Um " Cream said as she tugged on tails fur."Where are we now?"

"A coffe shop!" Tails yelled at the little rabbit.

"She meant the Dimention dimwitt" Sonic said in a annoyed tone.

"Oh yeah right!" Tails said then looking at his P.U.T."It says here that we are in the Japanese Dimention"

"OOOOO" Amy yelled as she ran into the coffe shop wall "Ow!" She yelled in pain. She then got up and shook it off then grabbing tails and saying"I could buy a lot of things for my comeritive commodo! I could also go JAPANESE. Plus I can see my self in a komondo and-" she said before an explosion happened.

Next thing they saw was a monster resembling a cross between Sonic and Godzilla.

"Uh nevermind how about we get out of here ok?" She said in a frightned voice. Everybody agreed and Tails transported them out of there.

"God forsanken Tails where are we now?"an annoyed sonic asked.

Tails takes out a radar and asks "Um do you have that stompanatior I gave you yesterday?"

"No I threw it out with the rest of the junk you give me!" The hedgehog said irritated he asked.

"Then we are full on screwed!" The two tailed fox said and ran off.

"Ooh whats gonna happen a freckin' giant is gonna appear with a bomb asking for this "stompanatior"?" Knuckles asked and sure enough it happened "I had to open my big fat mouth"

Tails came back with another stompanatior and got on to the moster's shoulder."I'm going to die by the end of this thanks to my annoying "Brother" he thought as he sighed. (A/N: This part has no real plot it's just to introduce how I will make things go wrong as fast as you can say cucumber). The beast threw Tails off of him but then he got distracted and was blown to bits by his own bomb.

"Tails i'm so gonna kill you when this is all over!" Sonic said with fire in his eyes.

"Lets just go to the next dimension." Tails said then looked at the group "Shall we?"

"Fine" Everybody but Tails instanly yelled after he had finshed his sentence almost cutting him off. Tails pressed a button on his P.U.T. and they were off.

Once they appeared again they were in some pink water. Tails grabbed everybody and flew to the nearest platform. "Geez you guys are heavy!" Tails yelled at the Sonic cast. "Cream you could of helped! You can fly too. Oh and one more thought, EAT A SALAD! Especialy you Amy."

"Why I oughta-" Amy yelled at Tails before she got ran over by Classic Sonic, Classic Tails, and Classic Amy in that order. "Got hurt TWICE TODAY!" She yelled. She got up and grabbed the classic character closest to her "You listen here bub I swear if I get run over by you again you're going to be in body cast. GOT THAT?" She then looked closly and realized it was here classic self. "Ahh shit I just threanted myself" Modern Amy thought to herself as she let go of her younger self. Classic Amy just backed up and ran away. "Can we go to another Dimention or universe or whatever before I have nightmares of myself beating up myself." Everybody just looked at her with a What-the-fuck-did-you-just-say face. "You know what I ment." Everybody nodded except for Cream as she was still confused. Tails pushed another button and they were gone.

Now they appeared infront of a bank robbery. The villianous scum ran out and one of them tripped. Droping his bag of money and then still ran off. The money bag landed right in Tails' hands. "Crap" Tails said very unhappy right now because the police showed up at that very moment.

"DROP THE BAG AND PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" Tails did what he was told by the cop. "ALL OF YOU PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" So they all put their hands in the air.

"And wave in the air like you just don't care!" Yelled Knuckles and he began dancing. Next thing he knew he was tazed.

"You all are going to jail for a real long time." The cop said with his face red as a red pepper.

"Don't we get a traial I mean COME ON!" Rouge shouted as for once she was arrested for something she didn't do.

"You will but it's in 2 days so you better call the best lawyers you know! Untill then you are going to be placed in Prison!" He yelled then threw them into the van.

"This is not good" Amy, Tails, and Cream said in unison.

"OH YOU THINK?" The rest of the Sonic cast yelled.

**That ends chpt 1. I think I did pretty well considering that this is my first fanfic. But I wanna know what YOU have to say.**


	2. The Court

**Alrighty Chpt 2 lets start it!**

So there they were the whole Sonic gang, in jail. You never thought this would happen...again but still jail none the less. "I SWEAR TAILS THE MINUTE WE ARE OUT OF HERE YOUR FUCKING DEAD!" Sonic yelled. It could be heard 15 cellars down.

"Hey it's not my fault we're in here!" Tails yelled back at him.

"Yes but YOUR Device transported us here! DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW TO WORK IT!" Sonic kept on yelling.

"Uhh yes and no." Tails said nevously.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YES AND NO?"

"I mean yes I don't know how to work it. I bulit it but I didn't bother testing it."

Sonic was furious we he heard that statement. He threw a punch at Tails but luckily he dodged it and he hit the wall. "WHY IN THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TEST IT?" Sonic said as his face was red as a red pepper.

"Well I was so impressed with it I wanted to show other people it because I thought it was my best work up to date. Besides it's not like our lawyer is some dimwitt." Tails said still nervous that Sonic was going to kill him.

Sonic mellowed down and sighed then replied "Well I guess you're right I mean what could go wrong. There are video camreas in that place so I guess we're in the clear."

**2 days later.**

The sonic gang sat on some chairs infront of the court, waiting for there lawyer."God damn when the heck is he going to get here." Sonic said being impatent.

"Sonic be patent i'm sure he'll get here anytime now." Tails said to Sonic.

"Who is this guy anyway?" Charmy asked.

Tails looked as his bio and explained "His name is "Diddly poopy". It says that he's doing this for" Tails then looks at the paper closly "Toff credutz" What the fuck is that?"

"Tails are you sure you picked a good lawyer?" Sonic asked then swiping the paper from Tails "It seems like he dosen't know how to spell his own name!" Sonic then tried to decipher the misspellings and gave the paper back to Tails.

"Oh shit your right he dosen't know how to spell his name. Ok so his name is Dudely Puppy and he's doing this for Tuff Credits. Still don't know what the fuck that is." Tails said then looked back at Sonic "Are you sure his name is Dude ly though? It could be Diddly"

Just then when Sonic was about to say something Blasting the doors open was Dudley saying "I'LL TAKE THE CASE!"

Tails and sonic both said "Oh boy we're screwed." Dudley walk down the asile and sat down in a chair next to Tails."Don't worry i'm a great lawyer!" Dudley said. Tails pointed out that he couldn't even spell his own name. The judge slammed his gauvil and yelled "ORDER, ORDER TO THE COURT!"

Knuckles and Dudley both yelled "Oo are we getting french fries?"

"We're doomed" Tails and Sonic said in unison.

"Well now we are going to start the court session, Prosacuter what do you have to say" The judge said and pointed his guavil to another lawyer.

"Alright let me precent my evidince, your judglyness there was a bank robbery 2 days ago and these people" he then pointed to Sonic and Friends "Have robbed our 1st national piggy bank and this tape is proof!" The lawyer then puts in a tape in a VCR connected to a TV. The tape shows 6 people in disguises robbing the bank.

"THATS SO NOT US!" Tails yelled at the lawyer.

"ORDER! ORDER IN THE COURT!" The judge yelled as he smashed down his gauvil again. "Continue."

"I will your honor." the lawyer said with a devilish smile. "Now fox child of thats not you then why don't we take a closer look?" he said as he zooms in. Then a badly edited face appears and it's a horrible drawing of Tails' head. "SEE SEE IT'S YOU!"

"Your honor i'm sorry to intervene but as you can clearly see it's just a horrible picture of my face with bad editing." Tails pointed out.

For the next hour the lawyer and Tails agrued just about that same picture. Then the judge yelled at the both of them "THAT'S IT. THE NEXT PERSON TO SPEAK WILL HAVE 5 YEARS IN THE PETROPILIS PRISON!"

"But your honor-" The lawyer said as he thought the judge wasn't going to be THAT strict, but he was because he said "YOU HAVE 5 YEARS IN PETROPILIS PRISON SO BUTS OR EXUSES! Mr. Puppy you have won the case." The judge yelled but Dudley (who was asleep from the moment Tails and Sonic said "We're doomed") felled out of his chair and said "Pooky poopy new have won a vase?"

"No you have won the case " The judge repeated. Dudley jumped up and did a little happy dance. "Court dismissed."

Sonic and friends walked out of the court and Tails had a sigh of releaf "Thank god we got out of that one." Tails said as he got out his P.U.T. "Alright now lets go ho-" Little did Tails knew Dudley smaked the device way high then when he high-fived Knuckles the device had broke.

"Whoops sorry 'bout that. I'll buy you a new one." Dudley said as he took out his wallut. "How much dose a TV remote cost, $5?"

Tails was just looking down at the broken pecies of metal on the floor. "You broke our only way home." Tails said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Come on a TV remote dosen't lead you home." Dudley said confused and a bit concerned about what he just done.

"I'm going to KILL YOU!" Tails barked at Dudley as he turned his head up and ran towards Dudley but being held back by Sonic and Amy.

"Woah cool it man it's just a T.V. remote you can get one at .Com" Dudley said as he pointed at a store called .Com. Dudley got into the TUFF Mobile and offered them a ride. They accepted and Sonic explained what Tails ment by "You broke our only way home". "Oh thats what he ment. So guys are from another Universe or whatever?" Sonic nodded. "Wow thats soo cool! I've got to show you my job!"

"Where do you work ?" Cream asked as she was flying right next to the Tuff mobile.

"I work at a cool secret agentce called TUFF or for long Turbo Undercover Fighting Force." Dudley explained.

"If it's a secret agentce then shouldn't you be keeping it a secret?" Tails asked.

"And watching the rode?" Sonic added.

"Oh yeah thats right." Dudley said as he crashed into the TUFF Parking lot. "Follow me!" Dudley said as he jumped out of the Tuff mobile.

So they followed Dudley into the elvator and showed them around to every floor untill they hit the main floor, where Dudley's cubical is. "Wow pretty nice." Rouge commented. "And it just so happens that the Cubicals spell TUFF from a birds eye view."

"Yup!" Dudley says to rouge and walks over to Kitty's cubical. "HI KITTY!" Dudley yelled into Kitty's ear, surprising her, making her fall down.

"What is it now Dudley? Hey who are those people behind you? And why are they here?" Kitty asked asked as she looked at the sonic gang.

"Well they are...well...uh MY CLIENTS! Yes they are my clients!" Dudley yelled so loud the Cheif could hear it.

"Oh yeah I forgot Today was your day." Kitty said as she laid back in her chair, then falling. "Why bring them here though?"

"Beca-" Sonic was about to say but then Tails inturrupted and said "Because we need to get home."

"Home? Don't you live here in Petropoilis?" Kitty Questioned.

"No we live in a diffrent dimetion-" Tails said before being inturrupted by Amy. "UNIVERSE!" "Whatever" Tails said as he continued. "Diffrent UNIVERSE and I need help building another one of a Portalbal Universe Transporter so we can get home. But it sent us to werid universes including one where we everything is white, where we resembles Godzilla and other random ones."

"Did you build a shuffle button on it?" Dudley asked.

"No, what kind of idiot would put a shuffle button on something like that?" Tails asked the white mutt.

"STEWIE WOULD THATS WHO!" Knuckles and Dudley said in unison again.

"Is he high?" Tails and Kitty asked Eachother. "Nope just stupid."

"Oh great thats what we need another Knuckles." Sonic said.

**What will happen next time? Will Sonic and friends get back to there world? Will Shadow and Silver make an appearce? All these Questions and more will be anwsered next chapter!**


	3. Saving Kitty

**Come one guys! If you review an internet cookie is waiting for you! Enough blahah lets start!**

"Hey Tails come over here!" Dudley Yelled at Tails startling him, causing him to fall out of his chair then get up. "Yes white mutt?" Tails replied as he knew something good or bad must be happening. "What could you possibly need from the worlds smartest animal or in my case mobian." Dudley then turned his head to the right a bit giving Tails a Wtf-did-you-just-say-face. "A mow-B-ant? Whats that?" Dudley asked very confused. "OOH IS IT A NEW HOTDOG?" He continued.

"No it's a new type of shoe, or mabye it's a new type of cat, no no it's a new type of You-are-dumb-as-a-brick-wall plate!" Tails Replied sarcasticly if it even was sacastic.

"Oh can we get it later I have something to show you!" Dudley said walking away on all fours. "It's going to help you in your project!"

"Hopfully it'll be something that's not as dumb as him or Knuckles." Tails whispered to himself with a sigh. He then followed Dudley into Keswicks lab.

"HERE HE IS!" Dudley yelled in Keswick's ear, trying to show off Keswick. Keswick rubbed his ear then greeted Tails. "Greetings lower-lifeform! My name is Keswick and I am the smartest land mammal in the universe!"

"Uh yeah right." Tails replied sarcasticly. "You're the smartest land mammal in the universe? Well sorry to burst your animophic bubble but that rightfully belongs to me!"

"Oh yeah? Well whats ta-ta-ta-two plus four?" Keswick questioned the two tailed fox.

"Six, Whats fifty-five divided by fourty-four?" Tails question Keswick back.

"One and twenty-five hundriths. Name what animal I am!" Keswick then yelled at Tails.

"Too easy. You are obviously a cross between all the animals in this world. I am a bit surprised though, because you don't even have wings from a bird or a fly!" Tails mockingly replied at the cross animal species.

Everybody at T.U.F.F. gasped(except for the mobians). They were shocked to see if he had got it right. Tails was just standing there confident with his arms crossed. Keswick just stood there for 10 minutes untill he finnaly spoke up and said "Yeah you ga-ga-ga-ga-ga-got that right!" Keswick started. "But can you name all of them."

"Such a pity you ask me these easy questions. They are-" Tails started but then an explosion cut him off. It was the Chamelon!

"HA HA HE HE HAH HAH! IT IS I THE CHAMELON!" He started. "I AM GOING TO KIDNAPP YOUR BEST AGENT! Oh wait I ALREADY DID!" He then shows Kitty tied up and in a glass jar connected to a detonatior(this was shown on a cellphone By the way). "You better send your second best agent to save her before I turn her into KATSWELL TOAST!" He then dissapeared but leaving the phone with a countdown on it starting from 10 minutes. Then it started going down.

"KITTY!" Yelled Dudley and the cheif. "Dudley go and save Kitty before she gets blown to bits!" The cheif hollard at Dudley.

"But cheif I can't do this alone!" Dudley replied at cheif as he started shaking in fear.

"Then I'll help!" Yelled Sonic from a distance running towards Dudley.

"Same here!" Amy yelled running towards Dudley but then tripping on a rock. "God dammit!"

"I'll help as well!" Tails yelled as he got up from the blast.

"But you're all not authorized agents!" Dudley, Keswick, and the Cheif yelled. "Plus your a ga-ga-ga-ga-geek! Geeks are sapose to stay here and do geek stuff like ma-ma-ma-me!" Keswick replied to Tails' statement.

"If theres a life on the line then we'll help!" The three mobians exclaimed. "Because we're sonic her-" Sonic continued but then was smashed with Amy's hammer. "Okay so maybe only me and Tails but still you get the point!" Amy said then looking at the Phone. "'Cause we only got 5 more minutes!"

Dudley, Cheif, and Keswick and nodded. Dudley hopped into the Tuff mobile, along with Tails and Amy and then they drove off.

**At the Chamelon's house**

"HAW HAW HA HA HE HE!" The Chamleon laughed. "Finnaly my true enemy, Kitty Katswell, will die! I will finnaly be rid of Tuff's best agent! NOTHING CAN STOP ME NOW!" Just then The Tuff mobile crashed in the Chamleons wall. "DARNIT I JUST HAD THAT FIXED!"

"Chamelon it's time for you to fuckin' die!" Yelled Tails bursting in to the the wall with a blaster in his hands.

"YEAH CHAM-O-LEE-ON!" Dudley also yelled on top of the glass.

"IT'S TIME FOR YOU PESKY TUFF AGENTS TO DIE!" The Chamelon yelled blasting Tails and Dudley.

"NOT THIS TIME CHAMELON!" Dudley yelled and pushed Chamelon towards the glass containor.

Then something opened the containor and grabbed Kitty and went out of a hole that Dudley made.

"How about no!" Tails said then pushing the detornatiors 'ahead of time' or AOT switch, then blowing up the Chamelon. All you could see was a naked Chamelon with the transformation suit land on the thing holding Kitty.

"EW, EW, EW!" Yelled Amy who turned visible again(If you didn't know already Amy was the one holding Kitty). "YUCK, YUCK, YUCK!" Amy continued yelling throwing the suit off of her, droping Kitty, and making the suit fall on Tails who then threw it on the ground and blasted it several times.

After that Tails walked over to Kitty and untied her. She still had the tape on her mouth which she pointed to. "Lazy." Tails had commented before he ripted the tape off her mouth. "OW BITCH!" Kitty couldn't help but scream as it was painful.

"Hey atleast that mustache's off your face!" Dudley stupidly and happily said as he smiled and looked proud. He then frowned as he saw Kitty's face. "Uhh Kitty why do you look angry? No no NO DON'T GET CLOSER! AHHH!" Dudley yelled as he was getting beat to a pulp by Kitty.

"Hey better him then me!" Tails said with joy. Amy had no comment and just walked away with Tails closley walking behind.

**Later that day**

Amy, Tails and Dudley were standing on a really high stand with people cheering them on saying stuff like "WE LOVE YOU!","YEAH YOU GO FOX GIRL AND HEDGEHOG BOY!" and "MARRY ME DUDLEY!"

"Well Amy we're heroes." Tails said turning to Amy. She just rolled her eyes and said "We still have to get home." Tails was dissapointedto here her say that and replied "Amy forget that now we're heroes! We saved a life! Shouldn't that bring you and joy?" Amy just replied with a soft sigh and said "Tails, Tails, Tails. You need to stop worry about here and start worrying about the people that are back home."

Just then when Tails was going to reply, The cheif said in his tiny microphone "Today we are here to honor these brave men-" "AND WOMAN!" Amy yelled as she couldn't help going agasint sexisim. "Right, right, and woman." The cheif continued "For saving our best Tuff agent. Here take these medals for your bravery. And these Badges so you can be proved as real Tuff agents." He then gave Dudley a medal along with Amy and Tails. Next he gave Amy and Tails Honorary Tuff Badges."Welcome to the team, agents Rose and Prower." The crowd clapped and yelled louder. "Congratulations!" Dudley, Kitty, Cheif, Keswick, and the rest of Sonic and friends said.

**Well that was eventful! Review and Wait untill next time!**


	4. The Villlains meet

**This is the one where the Evil Villains join up!**

Chapter 4: The Villains

"DARN IT!" yelled Snaptrap, who saw Amy and Tails become secret agents, on national television. "Two more agents to ruin my plans, this is just my day!" the rat said sarcastically. "I need a master plan! Or another villain to help me! Like in the crossover between Mario and Sonic..." Then he grew an evil smile. "I know what to do!"

"Um Snaptrap, "Larry starts "Why are you talking to yourself?"

"So Larry, why do you want to be in the shark tank?" Snaptrap yelled and dropped him in the shark tank. "AHHH!" Larry screamed over and over.

"So boss, what do you know what to do?" Francisco asked. "Well," Snaptrap starts "I know that to beat those pesky T.U.F.F. agents! But I need some help! From an evil genius like me! Like that Dr. Eggman from the Sonic games!"

"Boss doesn't the new T.U.F.F. agents look as though we've seen them before?" Ollie asks. "Hmm," Snaptrap ponders while looking at the picture of Amy and Tails. "Nope I haven't seen them before." Snaptrap turns on his Dreamcast and plays Sonic Adventure, Amy's story.

Larry who somehow escaped from the sharks says while pointing to the T.V. "Hey it's the girl from the T.V.!" "SHUT IT LARRY!" Snaptrap yells, pressing the switch to open the piranha pit. "Hey that girl IS from the T.V.! Ollie you get a promotion!"

"WHAT," Larry yells from the piranha pit, "I'M THE ONE WHO SAID SHE'S FROM THE T.V.!" "You're also the one who wants to be in the shark and piranha tank!" Snaptrap yells pushing the button for the sharks to come in the piranha pit. "AHHH!" Larry yells over and over.

"Thank you sir, now what about the fox?" Ollie asks. "He's a kitsune Ollie, a Japanese fox with I believe 2 or more Tails." Snaptrap corrects. "Like Nine Tails in Pokémon!" "How do you-" Ollie says before getting interrupted by Snaptrap. "Don't ask." Snaptrap quits Amy's story and goes to Tails' story.

"Hey boss! It's the fox- I mean the kitsune from the T.V.!" Francisco yells pointing at Tails. "Hey it IS him! Francisco you get a promotion!" Snaptrap said. "Hmm, hey that means…" Snaptrap begins to jump in joy. "We can have another evil genius!" Snaptrap runs to the D.O.O.M. lab and begins to work.

**With Dr. Eggman**

"No, no, no!" Dr. Eggman yells. "That'll never work! I need another evil master mind to help me with this! Maybe to even get rid of those pestering hedgehogs and that Tails too! " Dr. Eggman turns on his T.V. and as if god answered his prayer, T.U.F.F. Puppy comes on. He sees Snaptrap planning a plan. "Huh? It's another evil mastermind? He's also on T.V.? This could work out." Dr. Eggman then sends whatever model of his two henchman robots to make an Inter-dimensional Transporter. The robots take two hours to actually make it. "Here you go Dr. Eggman." Becoe, the chicken robot, or the lazy one says giving the I.D.T. to the Doctor. "Thank you robot one. Now robot one and two I trust you two to keep an eye on my shop, house, and lab! If you fail at this task then expect to be scrapping metal." Dr. Eggman says before disappearing into thin air.

Snaptrap then appears out of thin air. "Darn it!" Snaptrap yells, and then goes back to D.O.O.M. Once there he sees Dr. Eggman sitting in his favorite chair. "Just the man I wanted to see!" They both yell to each other. "So I need you to be my partner in crime. Me be your partner in crime? That's an honor! I would love to be your partner in crime! So it's settled, tomorrow we strike!" Snaptrap and Dr. Eggman both yell. "T.U.F.F. HQ here we come!" Snaptrap yells. "T.U.F.F. HQ, what's that?" Dr. Eggman asks. "It's where YOUR and MY arch-enemies are at. If we blow it up when they're in there, we can rule the worlds!" Snaptrap explains. "That's brilliant! We'll set it up today!" Eggman says walking to Snaptrap's lab.

**4****th**** chapter done! Remember to R&R!**


End file.
